Fade Together
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: On the anniversary of his parents' death, Batman receives an unexpected visitor. BMWW. Oneshot.


This is angst that could most likely turn to fluff. Angsty fluff. This was just a small idea that evolved into a oneshot.

As always, thanks for reading!

And always, always, _always_... thank you to GeekyBMWWFan. She's really the best. At beta-ing or anything else for that matter. Thank you, daahling!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own either Bats or Wondy. But, you know, if I did... they would be an old married couple by now. :)

* * *

_- "...I'm starting to fade, Let's fade together..."- Franz Ferdinand_

_-------------_

It was the eve of June 26th.

Approximately 10:45pm.

Two minutes till the anniversary of _the_ fateful moment that had marred his life.

That date and time rang in his mind like an alarm. A mark on his life's calendar that hung like a hazy fog around his whole being, eternally.

Any other soul would deem it as a predominantly normal day. Not out of the ordinary or unusual.

And yet, the dark, masked figure trudging through the still quiet of the moonlit cemetery knew otherwise.

Dead grass crunched underneath his boots with each heavy step. His head hung low as he walked forward towards two matching headstones. Headstones bearing his surname and the names of his parents. He paused to stare at them.

To any other being, it was merely two identical pieces of granite that decorated the lone ground of a graveyard.

But for that certain man, they stood for much more. Those graves represented a part of him that was still untouched, and the reasons behind it were too many to count. He wasn't exactly ready to delve into the significance and reasoning behind what had happened in his early life. And by choosing to stay away from what he purposefully didn't want understand... it, in all actuality, helped him keep his sanity. Or, rather, what was left of it.

The majority of what he did know, it served as a reminder to him. It's what drove him. A way to look back and remember why his life was worth living.

To ensure that others, along with himself, did not end with the same fate of his fallen parents. That in its self secured his mission in life. Guaranteeing the certainty of cutting out any and all that would distract him from his life's work.

Gritting his teeth, he looked up and strode onward to the grave site that spoke his name. His breathing grew ragged with each added step, his black suit weighing down on him like lead.

One hand held a clenched fist while the other held two single red roses.

Upon reaching his parent's final resting place, he silently fell to the ground. On hands and knees, he tossed aside dead flowers from previous years and placed each new rose down gently.

He stared as the blood red clashed with the ashen yellow hue of the expiring grass. The color helped him remember that night in vivid detail. His parents' blood on the ground, the deathly stillness of the night.

It all meant too much to him. And he hated it.

But he loved his parents so much.

He continued to sit and stare at the engraved names. Placing a gloved hand on his father's name, he carefully traced each letter with his finger, keeping the clarity of his memories alive. Remembering his father and the impact he had on his life, even if it was short.

He lowered his head again, letting out a sorrowful sigh before turning his attention to his mother's name. He frowned and felt his lower lip quiver in a grieved moment.

Per usual, he was continually attuned to his surroundings and the deathly quiet cemetery made no difference. He knew every rustle of every bush, every scurry of wildlife. The simple snapping of a twig underfoot. Anything that could alert him.

But on this particular night, he was alone. Just like _always. _

But then he heard it.

The whoosh of air behind him, the soft landing of two exquisite legs. To him, it spoke volumes.

It just didn't explain why she had come.

He never took anyone here. Ever. Never an invitation nor was there a reason for another soul to accompany him.

This was between him and his parents. And nothing else mattered.

Turning to glare at her with his most deadly patent stare, he observed the fact she strode past him in a defiant manner. She knew she wasn't allowed.

Adorned in a outfit of gold and white embellishment, Diana simply stood gazing at both headstones with her beautiful face low.

He knew the clothing too well. She wore it while mourning fallen heroes and comrades. An atypical cool June breeze whipped around and the alabaster satin cape billowed like a white flame behind her.

His heavy cape too took flight . The white and black offset each other like ancient enemies.

Not one second more had passed when she placed a single white flower on top of the two red roses. He knew in advance that the blossom was from Themyscira. It was rare, and just as beautiful. Many things from her homeland fit that description.

He stared at the flower for a moment. It was a shining beacon in a blackened world.

At that she turned on her heel. No words spoken.

He had mixed feelings. He _hated_ that she had come. But every fiber in his body _wanted _and _needed _her to stay.

Seconds passed but they felt like years as his brilliant mind raced with disordered emotions.

"Wait."

And she did. Stopping silently, she turned around. And he did as well, meeting her gaze.

Soft blue eyes met stern white lenses. They stared each other down, neither budging.

In a moment of keen understanding, Diana was the first to make a move. She held out a hand.

He stared that down as well, still unsure how to react.

Wind whipped her hair around and her cheeks became a dewy pink. She looked almost too beautiful, it was unbearable.

The pained expression in her eyes told him everything he wanted to know. After an extra second crawled past, he closed the gap, reaching his hand out to touch hers.

They held each others' hands briefly before he finally pulled her towards him. She walked forward and took a seat next to him on the uneven ground.

He gazed down, as if angry with himself for yielding to his desires. She, on the other hand, reached out and stroked his face, making him look up at her. Their stare turned competitive once again.

And then he caved in. Forgetting anything else, he placed both hands on her waist. She seemed surprised at the gesture. Pulling her towards him, he gently lowered his head on her bare shoulder. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around him.

For that moment, he dropped every barrier he had placed between them and simply let go. A single tear cascaded down his face and onto her shoulder.

She shivered as the damp air chilled her, prompting him to gently wrap his cape around her. Silently, they stayed there together.

And from that moment, Bruce was no longer alone.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Loved it? Hated it? You could let me know... if you oh-so desire. :) 


End file.
